Control vs Power, Manipulation vs Honesty
by Koschei966
Summary: A continuation of Control vs Power, set after Only the Strongest Survive. Involves Vigilare and Forza the Master's sons well Vigilare anyway tring to get rid of the other.
1. An Escapee

Flashbacks in this chapter will be in italics and the thoughts in bold italic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters, except the one's I created.

Chapter One

"Forza, don't worry it wasn't your fault, just go home and I'll find him." The Doctor assured him. "He can't hide for long, Vigilare will no doubt do something big that'll let me find him. He won't just lay low."

_Vigilare tugged at his restraints uselessly, "Come on, your meant to be a good person, just loosen them a little?" _

_Forza shook his head, "I can't, and if I loosen them do you expect me to think you'll just sit there innocently feeling grateful?" Vigilare growled, he had expected some sympathy he could possibly take advantage on. "The Doctor just saved your life, you could at least be grateful!" The Controller scowled at him then rolled his eyes, realizing glaring wasn't achieving much. _

"It was really Doctor, if I hadn't thought you were back and turned away he wouldn't have-"

"It's fine, easy enough to fix. I'll find him. You can go home if you want," The Doctor suggested, Forza nodded.

Vigilare leaned against a lamppost, breathing heavily. His wounds weren't quite healed and it had been difficult to escape. Very difficult. He still had a large problem. The Doctor could probably find him, he knew what he looked like. _**Damn, do I have a choice? **_He brought his dagger up to his wrist, Vigilare bit his lip, he knew he would regenerate but, the teenager was scared. He didn't want to kill himself. He needed to, he really wished he had a gun. But he didn't. His dark brown eyes closed tightly, he inhaled sharply and done it quickly.

The Doctor went out the TARDIS, he thought it wouldn't be that hard to find Vigilare, he stood out. _**Where to start? **_He guessed he would probably be somewhere reasonably private. Maybe a place he had lived in or somewhere he had been to a lot in the past. But he decided since he didn't know where Vigilare would go if it was something to do with his past so he went to look for him in alleys or desolate streets.

Vigilare lay on the pavement after regenerating before slowly getting up, a bit gingerly. He sat on the floor, examining his hands, they were bony, with long fingers. The type of fingers that you could see the joints in. Vigilare shrugged his shoulders, and stood up. Then something unpleasant happened. Desperately he grabbed his waistband desperately. _**Argh! No way! **_He cursed under his breath, attracting a stare from a passing old lady. He had gotten smaller, his clothes had always been reasonably baggy but the Time Lord's clothes had never been on the point of nearly falling down. He looked in a puddle, kneeling down on the stone. Dark grey eyes, black tousled hair, and pale. "Hm, I always wanted black hair. Guess it could be worse." He tried to be positive.

Luckily for The Controller his trousers were able to decrease slightly in waist, and he rolled the ends up. The jacket looked much to big though, but he kept it on anyway. He sighed, he hadn't enjoyed killing himself, it was very unpleasant. Vigilare scratched his new head, and leaned against the lamppost again. _**What now?**_

First chapter done! XD This is a continuation of Control vs Power but comes after Only the Strongest Survive. Read and review!


	2. Memories and Trickery

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters, except the one's I created.

Flashbacks are in italics and thoughts are in bold italics like the first chapter.

Chapter Two

The Controller walked down the street, it seemed familiar. _**Oh, is this? **_He grinned when he saw a building, tall, grey and dull. _**I hated this dump. Frinion Primary. **_"Shame, I can't exactly bomb it can I?" Vigilare heard a bell ring, it made him jump a little. _**Home time? **_He was soon swarmed by teenagers, a few bumping into him, Vigilare narrowed his eyes. _**Is that who I think it is? **_

_He was one of the kids at school who was a teacher's nightmare, but didn't have the luck of being popular with the others like him Then again, there wasn't anyone really like him. Unlike some pupils, he didn't have a limit. "Why do you have to act like this?" Mr. Redding asked quietly. Vigilare shrugged, he hated this teacher more than anyone. And that was saying a lot. "I didn't even think it was possible to get no answers right in a multiple choice test." _

"_Well I guess I broke that impossibility huh?" He sneered. _

_The teacher rolled his eyes, "This is what I mean, what other low level student uses words like 'impossibility'?" _

_Vigilare picked up his black school bag and over his shoulder. "Leaving, got things to do." _

_**That guy, he was so... Nosy. Oh, so many memories. **_His eyes scanned the crowd, Mr. Redding was walking home with someone. A woman, to young to be Mrs. Redding. Vigilare couldn't help smirking as he remembered her.

"_Your pathetic Vig, always last in everything you do." It was Sara, she was bigger than him, and he hated to admit it stronger. "Your pathetic Vig, always last in everything you do," he mimicked, mocking her. "At least I'm no Neanderthal, muscle bound, daddy's little girl." Vigilare's lips curved into a small smile. "Ha! No kidding! Your a scrawny devil's little boy!" She tugged at his ponytail slightly roughly. _

As she and her father passed him, he pretended to have tripped, landing on his front, he was careful only to scratch his hands and not end up injured for real. "Oh, I'm sorry, are you okay?" It was

Mr. Redding. He sounded the same, never showing any frustration. He helped him up, taking a hold of his thin forearm. _**Time for my acting skills to take place. **_"Ah! I think I," he crouched down, clutching his ankle. "No, no, I'm fine, thanks."

Mr. Redding frowned, concerned, "Are you sure?"

"Y-Yeah," he muttered, slowly getting up, wincing once he stood up at full height.

Sara gasped in surprise, "Your bleeding! A hell of a lot too!" Vigilare looked down, there was blood on him. He wasn't bleeding though, when he had killed himself, there must have been some splatter. _**Well at least that will work to my advantage. **_Mr. Redding looked worried, thinking he had seriously injured Vigilare. "Your parents aren't expecting you are they?" The Controller shook his head, trying to look surprised. "My wife is a nurse, we live nearby, she can take a look at you."

The Doctor walked the streets of London, sticking mainly to empty alleyways and other desolate areas. Until he reached a lamppost, it was ordinary but what drew him to it was the still wet blood pool next to it. The Time Lord bent down, and scanned it with his sonic screwdriver. _**Definitely Time Lord. **_He let out a short, slightly shaky breath, there was no trail of blood. It had been deliberate, probably. Vigilare had actually made himself regenerate. The Doctor stood up again. It made finding him a lot harder.

Second chapter now completed:-) That is a bit of an obvious statement since you have most likely just read it. Now that you've read it, review! Although I heard the review thing on this site wasn't working yesterday, so if it isn't... I don't know. Review if it's working!


	3. We Need to Find Him

Chapter Three

"Where are your parents?" Mr. Redding asked, as Mrs. Redding, a middle aged woman who had been constantly busy since Vigilare saw her, bandaged his perfectly healthy ankle. The Controller had been hoping that wouldn't come up. He couldn't tell them the truth. "Well, my parents are on vacation just now..." He didn't sound as convincing as he'd like himself too.

"So your alone?" His past teacher seemed shocked, the Controller nodded. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen," he didn't know if that was right or not, his last body had been but he didn't know about this one. Sara bit her lip, as if trying to hold in laughter. It was apparent that her estimation would have been younger. "Still. Where do you live?" Vigilare sighed, it was really from annoyance but it was mistaken for a sad one. "Claudia Estate."

That wasn't necessarily a lie, not completely. He actually had lived there, he had hated it. "That's a very good area I heard," Mrs. Redding appeared impressed, as did her husband. Her daughter was now eating an orange and not really paying attention. "It's not," Vigilare let his real personality slip out, sounding spiteful, but quickly resumed his facade. "When your alone with an older brother who tortures you."

"What?!" Mr. Redding's eyes widened, _**So predictable. Easy...**_ The Controller gave him a weak smile. "My big brother is, a little, strange." Vigilare began to really enjoy it, and in his view he was telling the truth.

Forza picked up his mobile phone, it was ringing, as he always done he checked who was phoning him. To his surprise it was the Doctor. "Hel-" He was interrupted straight away by the quick words of the Doctor. "Forza! Have you seen Vigilare?"

"What? No, no. You haven't found him?" Forza asked, although the answer was obvious.

"No! And I think he's regenerated!"

"What?" The Doctor had forgotten that Forza hadn't heard of regeneration.

"Oooooh," the Time Lord sounded exasperated, "Basically we can sorta, sorta cheat death! But we change our face, maybe personality a bit! Stuff like that!"

The teenager tried to take it all in, he said, 'we' that meant he wouldn't die like a normal human. "Forza! Forza are you there?!"

"Yes, sorry Doctor. What do you want me to do? If he changed his face and everything how can we track him?"

The Doctor was still striding down the street while conversing with Forza, "Not exactly. He may be a Time Lord but the TARDIS can't track him, not if he doesn't have a bug or something on him. So," the Doctor had stopped shouting, Forza didn't really know why but it didn't matter because he still sounded frantic. "I wasn't that worried at first but if he has regenerated and does something. Lets just say-"

"Okay, I know. I know what he's like. But what can I do?"

"Vigilare isn't a common name, I need you to help me. I don't know where he grew up or anything like that but the Master was keeping an eye on you and Vigilare when you were children. You live in London, so logically he must've went to a school in London. Because the Master couldn't travel, not much. He needed to keep an eye on both of you at nearly the same time." The Doctor went into a long explanation on the Master's plan.

Vigilare lay on the bed, it had taken a while but he had managed to convince them not to send him away 'home'. And let him stay until his ankle was better, Mrs. Redding had said that would be around 3 days. Of course he had faked the bad ankle but she wasn't hard to convince, he just told her he thought he had twisted it and she said since he went over on it with that amount of force it would probably be three days. Also he had to make up a name. He kept his old second name, Baldric, and he just thought quickly with the first name. It was the first name he had thought of with a 'V'. Victor. _**Victor Baldric. Pfff...**_

Third chapter done! Read and review. I will continue my other fic but I just felt like doing this one cause I thought of an idea.


	4. A Game of Chess

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any of the characters, except the one's I created.

Chapter Four

_**I deserve an Oscar for this. **_Vigilare stretched out his new limbs and yawned, hearing a faint crack as he done so. Then winced in pain, his fingers traced side of his head lightly, **_They aren't going away. _**He thought, referring to the drumming, it was still jumping but to his relief it was normally faint, so faint it was hardly audible but when it increased in volume, it was extreme. _**Why not? What's making the noise! **_The Controller had to stop thinking about the drumming when he heard a knocking on the door.

"Hey," it was Sara, the 'Neanderthal'. "Need anything?" _**Yes, some sulphuric acid, a TARDIS, the Doctor and Forza in my power, a few galaxies to control and this stupid drumming to stop! **_Of course he couldn't really say that. "No thank you," he sat up, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"What's with your clothes?" the girl looked amused, referring to his bloodstained jacket. Vigilare resisted the temptation to snap an insult back. "Ah, unusual I suppose." He smiled, not a smirk but a 'genuine' smile.

"Mum wants to wash them so borrow some, actually," she looked him up and down, "I'm not sure if we have any that will fit you. But you can wear some of mine and mum'll buy some for you tomorrow." The Controller tried to ignore the jab about his height and nodded, even thanked her.

"Kim?" Forza thought he might as well ask about his sister's school first, there was a three year difference so it was worth trying. "What?" She put another crisp in her mouth.

"Do you remember a person in your school, his name was Vigilare?"

"What?" She repeated, frowning looking confused, "Vigilare? No."

"Oh, okay, I'm going out for a while okay?" Forza was a little disappointed but he knew it had been a long shot. Although he did have an idea. His position as a defense attorney would come in very handy.

"Victor?" it was Mr. Redding.

"What is it?" Vigilare replied, still putting on his friendly facade.

"Do you like chess?" _**Okay, that was random... **_

"Chess?" the Controller had never played, although in his spare time he had read a book of rules. "I haven't played... Why would you want to play so suddenly?"

His ex-teacher shrugged, "I thought you might be bored sitting around doing nothing, and it's about the only game I'm good at." That smile, that unnerving smile that showed no frustration that Vigilare had seen before showed again. _**Well, I am pretty bored... Fine, you want a match, I'll give you one hell of a match! **_"Um, I'll try to play, I know the rules so maybe I can try?"

"What colour do you want to be?" Mr. Redding asked, ready to turn the board around in case 'Victor' wanted to be white. He didn't, "Black," he said confidently.

(AN: This part might be a little hard for non-chess players, sorry but I really like chess so I felt like adding a chess scene, it does have relevance by the way...)

White as always made the first move, E4, _**I think I can remember how to play this... **_Black moved to E5, then the knights came out, both defending the pawns but attacking the other's pieces. White used his bishops to try and pressurize Vigilare's unprotected knights. _**Hey, I'm doing pretty good! **_His mind began to think of ways to destroy him, it was like being a mini warlord. Soon he castled, brought his Queen out, then his rooks. _**Ha! I took his Queen, heh, heh. He's struggling. **_

"Checkmate?" He grinned, still trying to conceal his joy, but appear happy but not vain. Mr. Redding was speechless for a few moments but shook his hand. "Good game! That was incredible!" Vigilare blinked. _**No disappointment? Not even a little whining 'that's not fair'? **_"I didn't tell you this but I've played in a few tournaments, even won a couple of medals. But this was your first game! You have real talent!" The Controller tried to stay as modest as he found possible.

"Thanks," he simply said, "Another game?" _**Maybe this is actually fun. **_

"You might be even better than that friend of Sara's," he muttered, setting up the pieces again.

"Hm?" Vigilare couldn't quite hear him.

"This friend she met, he lives quite nearby, he's amazing. Sixteen and just became a lawyer. Nice boy," The man replied.

Vigilare felt a smile creep onto his face, he hoped it didn't appear too sinister, "What did you say?"

In case for some reason you didn't realize the bold italics are Vigilare's thoughts. Thanks for reading XD


	5. Searching

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters, except the one's I created.

Flashbacks will be italics and thoughts in bold italics.

Chapter Five

"Thanks for the files Mr. Hartwich," Forza smiled, his arms sinking as the Prosecutor handed over the files. "I really don't know why I'm helping you," Miles said spitefully, "You humiliated me in court! My first ever defeat was because of you." He clearly hadn't forgotten Forza's first case.

"_Your the defense attorney?" A tall, blonde man asked. He had a slightly upper class accent and looked professional and was smirking superiorly. "Yes, and you are?" Forza replied, smiling politely, thinking he should ask even though he thought it was a bit obvious who the man was. "I suppose a rookie like you wouldn't know, my name is Miles Hartwich. I've never lost." Forza frowned slightly. "I have heard of you actually. And how do you know I'm a rookie?" _

"_Please," the older man sighed dismissively, "What experienced lawyer reads over all the files again and again on the train here, while muttering nervously?" _

"But he was innocent, I prove that. Wouldn't you have felt bad if he had been put in jail?" Forza replied. Miles smirked, "Hn, honestly. Just take your files and go home to study little boy."

_**No Vigilare is in these files, there aren't that many Vs in it. Only a few and none look like him. **_Forza studied the files of young offenders, everything from graffiti to murder. They were spread out over his desk and he had been reading about all the males under sixteen who had names beginning with 'V'. There wasn't that many. He sighed, **_I was sure there would he would be in the young offenders files. But I suppose it's a dead end. _**

"Hello," Forza said as the Doctor answered his phone.

"Any luck?" The Doctor replied, "I haven't had any."

"None, I asked my sister if she remembered someone called Vigilare in her school and even got some files on young offenders starting with V in London. But no Vigilare."

"Maybe Grakium was his first crime," The Doctor pointed out, "I've asked around at a few schools but no luck either! I know that the Master must've kept you in the same area but I've checked

Sacred Heart, Noble and Trinity Primary but nothing!"

"Well, what else can we do?" the half Time Lord asked.

"I don't know, just keep looking I suppose. He wasn't at your school was he? So he that's five schools out ruled, we just have to keep checking out schools, old newspapers, anything! If only I'd added his DNA to the TARDIS' tracker!"

Vigilare yawned widely, _**I wonder what Forza and the Doctor have done... **_He rolled over onto his front on the bed, he was tired, unusually so. Normally he didn't sleep that much. And he was full of energy just about an hour before. The Controller scratched his head, _**I need to go get Forza, but I don't really know his address do I? So, I'll get it out of Redding tomorrow then I'll kill him. Hopefully the Doctor'll be with him too... **_With that thought Vigilare fell into a reasonably peaceful sleep, apart from the drumming that didn't quite go away.

"Okay Doctor, bye." Forza hung up, he knew he had some maps that showed the schools in his area on it. He could score the schools as he checked them out. _**Here they are. **_He scored off the one's the Doctor had checked and the Kim's school. _**I can ask around the one's on this street first, **_he circled the three nearest his house, _**then I'll ask some of my friends who went to different schools around here... Oh, I can ask Sara tonight.**_

Short I know, thanks for reading. XD


	6. Confrontation

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters, except the one's I created.

Thoughts of Vigilare will be in bold italic and Forza's will be in italic.

Chapter Six

The next day Vigilare woke up, feeling sluggish. He looked at the clock, thinking he should probably get up. When he went to the Redding's living room he saw something that made his hearts skip several beats. It was Forza, in the living room, talking to Sara. He hid behind the wall, pressing his ear against the wall. "Oh, yeah. I remember someone called that." _**Their talking about me, do they know? **_"Really? What was his second name? Where did he live?"

"Why're you so interested?" Sara asked, to which Forza sighed as if he didn't want to explain. "I dunno where he lived, in Claudia Estate I think, and his second name was Baldric, that's really weird..." _**Oh, no way, she hasn't... **_

"What's weird?" Forza asked anxiously.

"This kid, he'd be the same age as him, got hurt and dad let him stay over. He said his name's Victor Baldric, and lives in Claudia Estate. Creepy huh?" _**No, no! Don't tell him! **_

_Is it possible it's him? I have to tell the Doctor about this._

Forza as he was leaving bumped into Vigilare, who was still hiding on the other side of the wall. "Oh, sorry." Forza looked the small boy up and down, his age was hard to guess. He was skinny, he was lacking in puppy fat so he couldn't be that young. But his face looked admittedly childlike. _Is this Vigilare? He looks so different..._

_**Damn, damn, damn!!! Although, at least I changed clothes but, the temptation to strangle him right now! **_"It's fine," Vigilare said, through clenched teeth.

"Your Victor Baldric?"

"Yes, and you are?" the Controller answered.

"Forza Grey, I'm Sara's friend." The teenager answered, shaking his brother's hand. Vigilare couldn't help grimacing, _**I hate to admit it but he has worked it out. He's going to try to make me crack! I know it!**_

_He has to be Vigilare. If I push him properly it'll be fine, just like interrogating. _"Hey, Sara. Could I maybe stay a bit longer? My sister kinda has friends over and I'm not welcome."

"Sure," Sara shrugged, "Want tea? Victor, tea?" The teenager said unenthusiastically.

"So why were you at the school?" _I've done this before, and last time Vigilare seemed easily fueled. __**Ugh**__**, I have to make some story up.**_ "I, was, just walking past but I thought I saw someone I knew so, I stopped."

"Really? Was it Sara?" He asked, "Or Mr. Redding maybe?" He sipped his milky tea staring into the Controller's increasingly moving grey eyes. "Yeah..."

"Weird, you managed to spot them out from such a large crowd that was moving so quickly? Who did you mistake them for?" _**Aw, come on leave me alone. Oh, I don't like tea. **_Vigilare's pale hands poured more and more milk into his cup until it was nearly overflowing. "I thought Mr. Redding was my uncle," he replied, "I thought it was strange he was at a school, but he really does look like him." The Controller gave Forza a small smile, making sure it didn't appear at all malicious. "I've always had good observation, so I guess I just noticed him by chance?"

"That's impressive," the lawyer admitted. _He's better at this than I thought he'd be. _

End of another chapter! Thanks for reading, I know it's short ¬¬


	7. Screwed?

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters except the ones I created.

Bold italics are Vigilare's thoughts, and italics are Forza's thoughts.

Chapter Seven

After nearly an hour of Forza asking and 'Victor' answering, the young defense attorney realized he couldn't stay for much longer, and he was sure it was the Controller anyway. He just had to call the Doctor and together they could definitely make him admit it. He was also sure the only reason he hadn't admitted it was because of Sara being there. Vigilare was very relieved when his brother left and went back upstairs to vent some frustration. Being careful not to be heard. _**He knows! I know he does! He's going to tell the Doctor! **_He thought, punching the bed's pillow angrily. _**At least I didn't admit it but talk about bad luck! I'm going to have to get out of here, as soon as possible. Damn, damn. I kinda wanted to stay here a bit longer. **_Vigilare went into the closet he had put his clothes and went through his jacket pockets. He brought out a black mobile phone and flipped it open.

_**Please answer.**_ He was calling one of his old acquaintances, a man who ruled a few planets in the same galaxy as Grakium. The galaxy he had been in, all the leaders knew each other, even had meetings. Sometimes he went to them. But not very often. "Hello?" **_Yes, yes he answered!_**

"Hetoi, it's the Controller, I need you to get me off a planet I'm stranded on," he didn't really like Hetoi, but he didn't have very much choice in the matter. The man called Hetoi cackled, "Ha, you think I'll help you? Do you remember what I said when I asked you to give me 100000 credits to get out of a debt?" _**I was hoping he wouldn't mention that. **_

"Yes, but I'll pay you when I get back to Grakium," he said, thinking it would be better if he didn't mention he didn't rule it anymore.

"Fat chance, old woman Jean bought it last week at auction, since you disappeared," Hetoi replied, grinning at the other end of the phone. Vigilare growled in frustration, he couldn't think of a worse ruler for his planet. "I can buy it back," he retorted through clenched teeth.

"Nuh-uh, she gave them freedom practically, she just gives them supplies and all that. Your screwed. Bye," He hung up.

"No wait!" He threw his phone on the bed and made angry guttural noises. _**Why her?! Stupid old lady!**_

Forza had phoned the Doctor, who had just finished checking a school in the other side of London and unlucky for him, left his TARDIS behind so he would be a few hours. _We don't have absolute proof he is Vigilare though... _He turned on his mobile phone and made a call to a friend that he hadn't seen since Grakium. "Hey Spero," he said once he answered the phone.

"Oh, hi! Guess what? We got this new leader an' she's totally cool! She-"

"Sorry for interrupting you, but it's Vigilare. He escaped the TARDIS and has changed. Like his face and voice. I know it's confusing, but I need your help." Forza interrupted reluctantly, "But that's great." He added. For a few moments Spero didn't reply.

"Sure, I'll help, I mean we're buddies." Forza sighed in relief, "I've got Siate over. Can she come too?"

Vigilare was meanwhile racking his brains where he could go, he needed to think quickly. _**I could go back to my 'parent's' house, but no way! They wouldn't recognize me, and even if they knew, I've been gone for a year. Kel's? He used to let me sleep over sometimes when they were out, which was quite a lot. But nah, he'd be even worse at handling it. I don't know! Still, I've got to leave so, I can decide while walking! I'll just have to go out the window, what a pain. **_He opened the white window sill and stuck his leg out, before levering himself onto a branch, making sure it was thick and probably wouldn't snap. He wasn't bad at tree climbing, although he hadn't done very much of it. Slowly he maneuvered his way down the tree and onto the ground. _**There, now which direction should I go off in?**_

Thanks for reading. That chapter was pretty fun to write, but then again, I just like writing! XD


	8. Planning

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters, except the ones I created.

Chapter Eight

"I've never been to a planet in this galaxy 'fore," Spero murmured, admiring the scenery, which was actually just some trees and clouds and sky from Forza's bedroom window. "The trees are blue in Grakium, well the leaves are."

"I didn't see any trees when I was there," Forza said, it wasn't a particularly pleasant memory.

"T-That's because the trees died from dehydration," Siate explained, she didn't sound any more confident. "T-The Controller didn't r-really do anything to take care of the environment. So, w-we all planted new healthy ones."

"That doesn't surprise me," Forza admitted, "You both know the situation?" Siate nodded nervously, Spero grinned. "Yeah, don't worry we'll catch him."

Forza took out the map he'd marked the nearby schools on, "I bought three copies of this map, one for each of you and the Doctor, we could all go to the place he lived in and areas that was popular with teenagers. Arcades and parks."

The Doctor knocked on the door, then opened, "If your asked I'm a professor at the university Forza. Oh, hi Spero! And Siate." The Time Lord smiled warmly, shaking each of their hands.

"Here," Forza handed the Doctor a map. "Oh, I found out something vital!" He remembered, he had actually nearly forgotten to share it. "My friend Sara went to school with him, Frinion Academy it's a school that's sort of a combination of primary and high school."

"What? That's, unbelievable!" The Doctor couldn't believe they're luck.

"What's even more unbelievable is that her dad teaches at that school!" Forza replied, he was also not sure why how they could be so lucky. "So what do you think we should do Doctor?"

"One of us should go to the school, one to the place he lived in, and two to your friend's house." The Doctor said. "Any takers?"

Spero was the first one to ask for a certain place, "I want to go to the school!"

"That's fine, are you okay with that Siate?" The Doctor asked.

"Huh? Y-Yes!"

"Good, that's fine then," the Doctor nodded, "I want to go to her house, Forza should come too since Sara knows you." Forza was more than fine with that.

"I guess I'll go to where he lived?" Siate asked.

"Yeah," Forza pointed at her map, "It's here, somewhere in Claudia Estate. What should you say if they ask who you are though, Doctor?"

"Oh," his hand ran through his hair, "How about just something like you were his girlfriend or something. Vigilare doesn't seem to be the kind to 'discuss' that with his parents does he?" Siate seemed a little awkward at the idea. "O-Okay, if I have to..." She muttered meekly.

I know that chapter was short but it seemed an appropriate ending point for this chapter. Thanks for reading.


	9. Four Looking

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters except the ones I created.

Bold is Spero's thoughts, italics are Siate's, Forza's are bold italics and the Doctor's are in underlined bold.

Chapter Nine

Spero walked down the street, he liked geography and was good with directions so he found the school quickly. He went to the school office and was greeted by the head teacher, a man who looked around fifty and was balding. "Vigilare Baldric?"

"Yeah, remember him?"

The head teacher, who's name was Mr. Erwin, nodded and finished off his cup of coffee. "Of course, you don't forget someone like that." **Score!**

"So what was he like?" he brought out a notepad and grinned at the older man.

"Why are you so interested?" Mr. Erwin asked suspiciously. **Darn, what did the Doctor tell me to say? **"I'm his cousin," he noticed him staring at his white hair. "Albino. With contact lenses." The head teacher frowned but sighed. "Well he went missing around a year ago." He replied, "Without a trace. He was quite frankly a teacher's nightmare." **I'm not gonna say what he's been up to... But I can believe him being an annoying lil brat. **"How? Was he like violent or just kinda annoying?"

"He just didn't try, he only tried to make the teacher's snap. It must have amused him," Mr. Erwin explained, "is that all you need? I have to go to a meeting." **Don't wanna appear to suspicious.**

"Yeah, thanks."

Forza and the Doctor arrived at Sara's house, "This is the Mr. Smith. He's one of the professors at my university." The defense attorney introduced.

Sara raised her eyebrows, "Don't mean to be rude, but why is he here?"

"Ah, well I needed to talk to your dad about something, teacherly." The Doctor replied, clearly making it up as he went along. The teenage girl gave Forza a strange look but let them in, "Go ahead, he's in the living room I think."

"Thanks," The Doctor wandered into the living room, like he spent every day in the house. _**Okay, now I have to go upstairs while the Doctor talks to Mr. Redding about 'Victor'. **_"So how's Victor doing?" He asked, hoping that didn't seem to suspicious.

"Dunno," she replied.

"What?"

"Dunno, haven't seen him since you left." Sara was drinking milk out of the bottle.

"So, you taught him in primary seven?" the Doctor asked, chomping at a wafer.

"Yes, why?" Mr. Redding was playing out a game of chess using a book. "He was smart, but a little troubled, I think." He explained. **I wonder why...**

"Move your rook," the Doctor observed, Mr. Redding blinked, "Black is planning to threaten it by the queen. I saw that game before." **Well, actually I was there when Fischer played that game against Kasparov. **"You play?" Mr. Redding asked.

"A bit, but what else can you tell me about Vigilare? I'm was quite close to his father you see," he lied.

"He wasn't," Mr. Redding sighed, "He didn't get along with his parents, or people in general."

Forza went into the room where the Doctor and Mr. Redding were talking. "Doc- I mean Professor, no. Mr. Redding, where is Victor?"

"I'd guess in his room," Mr. Redding answered.

"I checked, Sara doesn't know either." Forza replied. "Where is he?"

Mr. Redding frowned in thought, "I don't know."

_I hope I'm in the right place. _Siate saw a short old woman walk past her, "Um, hello? Is t-this Claudia Estate?"

"Oh, yes dear." the old woman replied, adjusting the thick glasses she was wearing.

"Thank you," she didn't know the house number, "Do you know the B-Baldrics?" _Please do, I don't want to have to go round every house. _"I, oh yes. They live in that house." She said, pointing at a large house. "Yes, thank you v-very much." Siate smiled, bowing a little then walked off to the house. A hand covered her mouth, and a voice whispered in her ear. "Nice to see you again."

Thanks for reading :)


	10. Siate vs Vigilare

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters, except the one's I made.

Bold italics will be Vigilare's thoughts, Siate's will be plain italics.

Chapter Ten

_What is he planning? He looks so different. _"Now there are several things I could do," Vigilare began, enjoying Siate obvious fear as she stood nervously in the corner of his old bedroom. "I could kill you." He sneered, "In so many different ways." _**Heh, she's scared. Oh, good still here. **_He reached under his bed, and took out a cardboard box filled with jars of acid. Siate gulped as she saw the Controller lift a large bottle marked 'corrosive' and filled with a clear liquid. Vigilare noticed, "As I was saying, I could but." He put it down, "I don't want to." _What? _

"I'm n-not complaining but, why?"

"Because, I need you to do something." Vigilare replied, still exploring his room, reading the back of DVDs and books.

"I'm not g-going to help you," she said stuttering. _I'm scared but I won't help him!_

_**Ugh, I knew she's say something like that. **_"Look, I just need you to give him something. But I haven't made it yet, so hang on." He took out a pair pliers and some black fabric from his old jacket. Followed by a watch and other pieces of scrap metal. "I can't." She protested, trying to sound unafraid.

"No, you won't," he pointed out, "Now, if you don't I swear I will kill that 'sweet' little old lady who gave you directions," Vigilare smirked, saying the last part with sarcasm. _No, I can't... _

"N-No! I won't let you!" Siate retorted, eyes looking nearly tearful. "You can't!" _**It's kind of obvious I can. **_"What can you do?! Hm?" The Controller sneered, squaring up to her, despite him actually being shorter than her in his current regeneration.

"I'm b-bigger than you Controller," she stated, but still sounded scared.

"Huh? That's it, yeah. Your bigger but your weaker!" He shoved her against the wall, her yelping in surprise. _**Idiotic. **_Then he was surprised, Siate fought back. It was probably due to him being off guard but when she shoved him back, in self defense. She was scared after all. Vigilare tumbled into his bed, face buried in black sheets. _I didn't even mean that, I would never have done that on purpose. _Her thoughts were interrupted by an angry sounding growling then Vigilare shooting to his feet again, then bringing grabbing one of the pieces of metal and thrusting it into her stomach.

Blood covered the middle of her white dress, she collapsed slowly against the wall until she was slumped at his feet. _**Damn it! I needed her to- What the hell! **_Siate's head lifted up again, looking normal again. Except from her confused expression, _What, I-I thought I was... _Vigilare gulped, _**That's impossible! **_Siate got up, the Controller taken aback stepped back, looking surprised, even a little scared. He was sure he had killed her. "This can't be happening," he said quietly, which was what Siate was thinking. "W-What's going on?" She whimpered, "You stabbed m-me. I should be d-dead." The Controller bit his lip, _**This can't be happening, it just can't. What's going on!? I killed her! **_

Another chapter done! YAXON this will seem familiar. :)


	11. She's Just Late

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters except the one's I created.

Spero's thoughts are italic underlined, Forza's are bold, Siate's are italic, Vigilare's are bold italics and the Doctor's are bold underlined.

Chapter Eleven

They all met up at the arranged time in Forza's house, each with notes to share. But someone was missing. "Maybe she's late," Forza suggested, "But the Doctor and I have big news!"

"What? What?" Spero asked, getting very 'into' their investigation.

"Vigilare has been hiding at Forza's friend's house, and her father is...," the Doctor explained quickly, "Was his primary seven teacher!" Spero's eyes widened, _Woah, that's, kinda creepy._

"That's not all, he must have escaped," Forza finished, "So we need to find him. What did you find Spero?" As Spero told about his information, an unpleasant thought came to the Doctor's mind. **Wait, where would Vigilare have went next? No, no. Siate!**

"Forza!" The Doctor went into his deep pockets and brought out his map, looking at Claudia Estate frantically. "We need to get to Claudia Estate!" Forza realized what he meant, **This is bad, if Vigilare is there... Oh no! **Spero frowned, "What's wrong?"

"Siate is in serious danger!" Forza replied, appearing very worried, "and it's my fault!"

(AN: This paragraph is mainly in the P.O.V of the Doctor, Forza and Spero as they go to Claudia Estate except description.)

**I should have been more concerned when she didn't turn up! **Forza ran a hand down his face, groaning, guilt welling up inside him, **Please be okay Siate, please, please! I can't believe this is happening!**

Spero gulped nervously, as he ran beside the Doctor and Forza. _Aw God! If that guy has hurt her, I swear! _He growled under his breath, _I don't know what I'll do. If he touches you Siate, please fight back!_

**This is bad, very, very bad! Even if he hasn't killed her, it's still bad! Vigilare will do something! He won't let her get away! Well, there is a slight chance he might, if he needs to be undetected but, that's unlikely! Ooooh, this is bad! **

Vigilare stared at Siate, "This is impossible!" He said again, "Your didn't even regenerate or anything!" Siate was equally shocked, but relieved, even though she didn't understand it. The Controller bent down and took the metal he had stabbed her with, using it to cut across the area where there was blood on dress she was wearing was. She edged away, _What is he doing? _The Controller grabbed her arm, "Don't move, I need to check... No way." He gasped, the wound was perfectly healed. _**Impossible, I just, won't accept it! **_He suddenly snickered, although unsure at his new found theory. "I must have just cut a small area! A vein, that would explain the blood, and why I can't see it!" The Controller announced, hoping it was right, "It was luck, just dumb luck!" _But I felt it go in... _

_**I don't really need her. So... **_He shoved it into her gut, twisting it, "This time," he grinned evilly, "Let's see you 'come back to life' this time."

Siate felt an enormous amount of pain in her stomach, shooting up her body, then nothing. Darkness for a few seconds, she thought she was dead for real. But then, her eyes opened, and saw an increasingly worried Vigilare. "No, no, no! This can't happen, it's not, right!" _**I hate when people say that but it's not! How can this happen?! **_The Controller gulped, trying to hide his confusion and fear. He hated to admit it, absolutely loathed to admit it but he probably couldn't kill her. The wound healed quickly, Vigilare watched in amazement, "What if..." he took out a jar of acid in the cardboard box. _**Does she only heal if she dies? **_The sulphuric acid easily burnt away some of her skin on her arm, Siate screamed in agony. The Controller ignored her but did stop pouring it. Her arm which was shaking, herself not looking at it but Vigilare blinked it shock, "Okay! That is impossible, you can't just heal!" He frowned, in denial.

"B-But I am," she whimpered, feeling a bit better since the wound was healed now. The Controller glared at her with his grey eyes, as if she had personally offended him. "That's not what I meant idiot! You can't! In Grakium I cut your cheek and did you heal? Hm? No! So why are you now?" He growled, talking to her in such a way it made her sound like an idiot.

Another chapter:-)


	12. Soaking

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters, except the one's I created.

Vigilare's thoughts are in bold italics.

Chapter Twelve

The Doctor saw his trusty TARDIS as they ran, and shouted on the other two to stop. If he went into the TARDIS he could get there much quicker. He explained this and soon they were in the console room, as the Doctor clicked buttons and spinned dials. "The Doctor gave us a lift in this," Spero told Forza, trying to divert the guilt stricken looking young man from his negative thoughts for a few minutes. "Still don't get how it works..."

"Neither do I," Forza admitted, "But I don't need to, as long as the Doctor does then that's good." Just as he finished that sentence a loud clang was heard, then a pop. Then the Doctor exclaiming complaints loudly, "No, no, no! He's took something, oooh! What's he done! How did he manage to? Vigilare actually took away the part that is the main part that makes the TARDIS travel through time and space!" The Time Lord groaned, pulling at his hair.

"What?" Forza exclaimed, this didn't make him feel any better. "But I only turned away for a split second! How could he have?!" The defense attorney slumped his head, with his hands over his face. "I can't believe this is happening."

Spero inhaled sharply through his teeth, "Well, he must have done it some other time, it's not your fault." The Doctor nodded.

"But this is actually, brilliant." The Doctor put on his glasses, to examine the TARDIS' controls, "He was in the TARDIS before so he must have remembered how it worked, and all the parts. That's, ingenious," the Doctor admitted.

"Why are you praising him?!" Spero snapped.

"Oh, sorry," the Time Lord replied.

Vigilare had given up attempting to kill or injure Siate, realizing that it was pointless. But he didn't stop being frustrated about it, _**It's not fair, why should she live forever? **_So he had locked the room, and put the key in his pocket to make her escape impossible. She was sitting next to the bookshelf, not really doing anything, just thinking over why she wasn't hurt or dead. She was glad but wasn't sure if she wanted that to always happen, especially if she could still feel the pain. "What did you do?" The Controller asked, turning a screwdriver, an ordinary one, not a sonic one.

"What?"

"To not die," he said, sounding irritated, "That doesn't just happen!" Vigilare pushed two pieces of metal together, placing his fabric in the center of them. "I d-don't know..." Siate gulped. _I'm telling the truth. _

"Fine, I bet it will wear off, maybe just some reaction with something," he muttered, although not convinced by his theory in the least.

After about another five minutes there was a slam of a door, footsteps of two people and voices. "Controller, it's not as if you can escape! So come out!" It was the Doctor, Vigilare scowled but didn't look up from his work. Siate however was hugely relieved and had a small smile on her face. "Spero is outside so if you even try to get out the window, well, it won't work!" He yelled. The Doctor knew the door would be locked, so he quickly undid the lock with his sonic screwdriver. _**Finished just in time, set coordinates... **_As the two opened the door he had dematerialized.

"Are you okay?" Forza said worryingly, just noticing her bloodstained dress. The Doctor frowned, looking up from Vigilare's collection of DVDs, mainly violent one's. And directed by Quentin Taratino. "I'm fine, no wounds, I h-healed," she explained, still shocked herself, "H-He stabbed me twice, b-but I came back to life."

"What?" Forza asked, completely lost.

The Doctor stared at her, "That's impossible," he stated, like Vigilare had. He knew of one person who had done that, Captain Jack Harkness but that was because he was brought back. She couldn't have been. "Why is it happening to m-me?" She asked nervously.

"I don't know," he admitted, "But I'll do my best to find out."

Vigilare landed in water, a huge lake, that was ice cold. He yelped in surprise, thrashing at the water, gasping for air. _**I got the coordinates a bit wrong! **_The Controller's (or rather Sara's) already large clothes became heavy with water, _**I can't even swim, well not really. Damn it! **_His bony hands grabbed at some plants, luckily he was near the edge. "Out, now." A young man growled, pointing a rifle at his head, "Trespasser." The Controller gulped, and crawled out the water, choking from swallowing some water, and sat, shivering on blueish green grass. The clothes clung to his skinny body, making him feel heavy, cold and even a little vulnerable. But the main reason for him feeling vulnerable was that a young adult had suddenly grabbed his his collar, forcing him to stand and was shouting in his face.

"If you were over eighteen you could be hung!" _**What? These people used to be 'peaceful'. Hung? For being in a lake?! **_"But, instead, you'll be tried, probably, no definitely guilty, years in a cell! Ha, you shouldn't have tried to steal it!" He shouted, viciously. Vigilare actually found it hard to talk back.

"I don't know what your talking about!" The Controller snapped back, he was actually telling the truth. "What did I steal? Or try to steal?" He rolled his grey eyes, then glared at the young man pointing the gun. He was probably in his early twenties, he was average height but looked well built. Not the kind of person Vigilare wanted to pick a physical fight with. He heard a woman shouting then could hear another gun being primed. _**Oh, God! What did I do? **_

Please read and review! To YAXON: I'll update the other fic I'm writing soon.


	13. Guns

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters except the ones I created.

Chapter Thirteen

_**This, is ridiculous... **_The Controller seethed in his seat, as he got interrogated tirelessly by a harsh looking woman, asking questions that didn't make sense to him. "Look, would you just tell me what's going on?" He growled through clenched teeth.

"Don't play dumb!" _**Insulting. **_The woman who was addressed as Lieutenant Sevroa snapped, "Our race, is a warrior race! We own sixteen galaxies! The lake is our main power source and ultimate provider! Are you telling me, that you, were just swimming in the lake?"

"Don't patronize me," Vigilare said hatefully.

"So, you were drowning then," Sevroa smirked.

"I was not!" The teenager argued. _**Wait warrior race? Sixteen galaxies? I could use sixteen galaxies... **_

It wasn't to hard to get a gun off her, she was off guard due to his small size. She had two, one in a belt and the other attached by Velcro to her waist. He had stood up when they were arguing, and shoved her, remembering to grab the handle of the gun attached by Velcro. Lieutenant Sevroa took out the other gun and pointed it straight at him, as he did to her. "You should've got someone to sit in with you huh?" He sneered.

"Pointing a gun at an officer, is a very serious offense!" She retorted threateningly.

"Oh no!" Vigilare mocked, "What can you do?" **BANG! **Vigilare gasped and keeled over onto the floor. _**She shot me! She, shot, me?!**_

It wasn't long for him to regenerate, glowing and flailing back, Sevroa stared at him in awe. She had never heard of Time Lords before. Vigilare breathed heavily after the regeneration, using his arms to steady himself, despite them shaking a bit. He felt unusually drained. Sevroa pointed her gun at him, feeling a bit faint herself. The black haired, grey eyed boy in front her had disappeared. Replaced by an equally young looking, mousy haired kid. "How did you do that?!" She demanded to know, "Answer me!" **BANG! **The Controller shot a bullet into her stomach, as she had done to him. Lieutenant Sevroa clutched it and leaned over, whispering into a hidden speaker, "Back up requested immediately."

She was lucky in the sense Vigilare didn't check whether she was alive or not. _**Hm, now the window is, here! **_He levered himself up to the window sill, only to be interrupted by seven armed soldiers. "Who are you?! What did you do to Lieutenant?" One shouted. The young man he had seen at the lake was among them. "No, wait. This isn't him." _**Heh, e-a-s-y!**_

"He, escaped," he whimpered, trying to sound afraid, as well as testing out his new voice. "I was trying to chase him b-but he got away... The lieutenant said I could sit in for my brother's interrogation..." _**Oh, I am so good! **_

The soldiers had called even more men and soon they were searching for the Controller, not knowing that he was happily wandering through the halls. **BANG! **He had shot an isolate soldier, around his height and took his I.D and uniform. _**I don't like this style, at least I have three guns now, and a taser. Cool! Huh, so this regeneration spells things out and says words like cool? **_Vigilare rapped on a large door, that appeared to be the main control room, according to a map on the walls. "Who is it?" An old voice croaked. "Tell me your I.D number."

"Uh," Vigilare looked at the I.D card, "Five hundred and six."

"James? My grandson, I haven't seen you since I caught this blasted virus. Come in." The door opened sideways, revealing an old man in a large bed. _**So this is the leader of sixteen galaxies? **_

_**P-a-t-h-e-t-i-c. **_"Your not James," The old man croaked again, straining to sit up only to hear a loud. **BANG!**

That was particularly unpleasant, (I'm talking about Vigilare shooting that old man) But he needs to stay evil. Thanks for reading. :-)


	14. A Last Phone Call

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters, except the ones I created.

Vigilare's thoughts are in bold italic, Siate's in italic, Forza's in bold.

Chapter Fourteen

_**Now, I just need to... **_Vigilare thanked his computer skills and successfully hacked into the main computer. It wasn't hard to shut off the generator from it, and automatically a message came up reading 'Warning- All power on planet shutting down.' **_Well, duh! Now for a good old fashioned, I'm ruling you now so ha ha ha announcement! First I'll take over a few more galaxies with the army, then I'm going to so destroy Grakium! _**

The Doctor grinned at Siate, "I think I know someone who can help you." He took out a phone, "Someone who knows how you feel." Siate gulped a little nervous, as did Forza. The Time Lord was already on the phone, "Hey Jack?"

"No," a voice replied, "Jack's out, can't come to the phone. He's got some business to take care of. I think he'll be back in about a day."

"Oh," the Doctor sounded disappointed.

"Why?" The voice sounded male, "Don't worry I work for him. I help Tosh with the computers and I assist Owen too! Although there both kinda old now." He sounded proud.

"Who else is there? I need someone who knows the most about aliens," the Doctor told him. Still let down that Jack couldn't see him. "Um," he heard him call out some names, "No one. But I could come! I document information on all the aliens we see so, is that okay?"

The young man who arrived an hour roughly after the phone call scanned Siate over and over. "Yeah, this is weird." He stated, "No offense Siate."

"I-It's okay," she said meekly. Blinking as the red device beeped all over her.

"She's got a pulse, her eyes, lungs and everything else seems to be working fine," he shrugged, "Definitely no signs of rigor mortise." He grinned at her.

"So what do you think?" The Doctor questioned, "Is she alive, I mean like properly. No that's obvious. Why do you think she came back?"

The teen who looked around the same age as Forza scratched his head full of black hair, "Uh, dunno. What race is she?"

"She's from Grakium," Forza replied, noticing that the boy examining Siate looked much smaller than him. Not that he wanted to prejudge him. "Hn? Sounds kinda familiar," He frowned, "But I think she just had this weird reaction with your TARDIS or something in it and for some reason became like Jack. Might wear off though."

"I see," the Doctor had thought it would be something like that. "Thanks, what was your name?"

"I'm Calvin," Calvin replied, "Open your mouth and say 'ah' Siate."

Spero had came back inside by now, clutching his phone, looking tearful. "Siate! It's Grakium! Here, it's your dad I think!" He tossed the red mobile to her._ What's going on? Is it in trouble? _

"H-Hello?" She greeted a little nervously. **That doesn't sound good.** Forza saw Spero's extremely upset and worried expression. "What's happening Spero?" He asked.

"War," he said shakily.

"Siate, where are you?!" Her father asked anxiously.

"I'm with friends, on Earth. I left a n-note, are y-you okay?" She knew that he wasn't but had to ask.

"There's millions of them! Armed! They're destroying us! But listen, don't come back until it's safe okay?" He told her, glad that she wasn't somewhere on the endangered planet. Her father wouldn't argue with her so he blurted out a saddened "Goodbye." And hung up.

Just before he hung the phone up, Siate could hear an explosion and she looked up at the Doctor desperately. "Can you save them?" She pleaded, "They're killing him now! Y-You've got the TARDIS, it might b-be gone already but you can time t-travel right?" _Please, please! _Everyone stared at the Doctor who stared back at her guiltily. "I can't, I'm so sorry but I can't."

"Why not?" Spero retorted angrily.

"If I done that, it would change history, reapers might come and kill everyone all over again, I'm sorry Siate." He replied sympathetically. _This can't be happening... _She let out a heart wrenching sob and wiped her eyes with a white sleeve on her dress. _There's nothing I can do... _

Forza knelt down beside her, "I'm sorry Siate," he was nearly in tears himself. He had never been good with death, even when it was someone else's relative. "But he would be happy you and Spero are safe. And I promise that the person who caused it won't hurt you any more okay?" **It's not much of a comfort really. **However Siate was grateful, "Thank y-you."

That was pretty angst ridden. Anyway thanks for reading! And reapers refer to the creatures in Father's Day.


	15. Domination and War

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters. 

Vigilare's thoughts are in bold italic and Dalek speech will be in bold.

Chapter Fifteen

Vigilare leaned back in his chair, spinning himself around. _**God, war is so much. Fun! Nyeh nyeh, take that Grakium! **_He stuck his tongue out at the screen showing the planet burning. When the planet was destroyed in his view, meaning all the inhabitants were killed. "Did you find Siate Glickor and Spero Mondo?" He asked the Lieutenant who entered his room. Sevroa had survived the shot but was executed because of her refusal to submit to his rule. "They weren't found, we searched every house and street but nothing Controller." He reported. 

The Controller growled, "Damn, and no sign of a blue box?" 

"No," the lieutenant was called Garoon replied. _**Blast, and I wanted my revenge! **_

"Stupid," he muttered curses under his breath and narrowed his eyes, "They must still be on Earth then, but first, I want to show off a bit." He grinned sinisterly, "Since I'm so nice," the Controller put emphasis on the 'so'. "We'll wait a bit, maybe a week then bring the sixteen up to twenty galaxies! A much rounder number!" Vigilare cackled evilly, _**Oh this is gonna be so s-w-e-e-t! **_

The Controller had learned to write down moves for chess, he needed something to occupy him. And it was fun. He smirked at the white king, "Ha ha, gotcha, checkmate!" He mouthed, talking to the piece. Well more like mocking it. "Your army is destroyed failure! Mwa ha ha," he actually put on a cartoon super-villain voice to do the evil laugh. The lieutenant tried his best not to look confused so just thinned his lips. "Can you play chess Garoon?" Vigilare asked, sounding a little bored after throwing the king across the room. 

"No Controller, I don't think anyone can on this planet, except you." He answered. 

"Oh," he sighed, "that sucks." _**Where's that teacher when you need him? I hate him but at least he was, well... He was annoying but he could amuse me. **_"Got any Quentin Taratino movies?" 

"Who?" 

"Never mind," he scowled, "Play station?" 

"Yes, but you've completed those games," Lieutenant Garoon stated. _**B-o-r-i-n-g. **_

After a few days the Controller had declared war on a few planets using his massive army, easily defeating all of them. But he didn't bother to check the inhabitants on a certain planet, where four familiar looking daleks were currently slaughtering the people on it. He gulped at the sight of them screeching '**EXTERMINATE!'** at his soldiers and successfully killing them. It wasn't long until they demanded to speak to him using a visual link. Which he was a little glad about since he didn't want to face them. **"You have escaped the Doctor! You will be destroyed!" **Dalek Alpha told him. Vigilare groaned, _**These pepper pots, I hate them! Leave me alone! **_He didn't say this though. "Why? I thought you hated the Doctor."

"**He is an enemy of the Daleks, as are you. But staying with him, seemed fitting!" **Another retorted, **_Tsk, jerk. _"You will be EXTERMINATED!" **

"No, no, no!" The Controller argued, "You can't!" 

"**That is incorrect! We have already sent soldiers to EXTERMINATE you!" **

Soon Vigilare had managed to run out into a small room, in hiding, panting. He had been shot around five times, also regenerated five times. _**Urgh, stupid Daleks! Pepper pots! **_He screamed in his head. Quite a lot of his soldiers had died. _**I don't want it to end! I've only ruled a few months! **_Vigilare leaned against a metal wall, trying to think of a plan. He did have a backup but was reluctant to take the risk. "It's probably this, or death." The Controller sighed deeply. "I don't have a choice." He typed in co-ordinates into his device, which was a bit like a mini TARDIS. Except it was actually more like a slightly better Vortex Manipulator. _**But at least I'm not just running. I can really, really kick Forza in the teeth with this. **_He wouldn't mind doing it literally but that wasn't what he meant. "Heh," he smirked maliciously. "This might be a little fun actually." The device had something the Vortex Manipulator didn't, he had two aces up his sleeves. 

Another chapter. Oh and for my disclaimer, YAXON owns the cult of Seth. :-)


	16. Calvin?

Disclaimer:I don't own Doctor Who or the characters.

Bold is Forza's thoughts.

Chapter Sixteen

It was a couple of months after Siate had found out she was immortal. Spero who enjoyed traveling occasionally would travel with the Doctor, the Doctor incidentally concluded that Siate had turned into a fact by a chemical reaction from the TARDIS. He hadn't however worked out how. But he couldn't take her home obviously so she stayed in a hotel but mainly stayed around Forza and Spero. Who was in the room next to her. Calvin had hung around because he found it confusing, and desperately wanted to work it out. Except when he was working with Torchwood of course. 

"I just don't get it," he told Forza, slightly frustrated, "I mean she heals even quicker than Jack!" Forza frowned thoughtfully, "I honestly, don't know. The Doctor said it was probably something to do with very old genes reawakening and reacting."

Calvin shrugged, scratching his head. "He's probably right but I'm a bit of a control freak. I wanted to be able to work it out." He murmured. 

"What?" Forza blinked a little surprised, "Control freak?" 

"Yeah, oops, not a good thing to admit huh?" Calvin snickered, "But, yeah. I think it's cause I can't really remember much. And when you have lost a section of your life I want to be in completely in control of the rest of it!" The defense attorney was a little lost for words. He could see he logic in it but it was a bit eccentric. "You forgot a section of your life?" 

"Yup," he popped the p, "I just remember showing up at outside Torchwood, but I can remember stuff like information on aliens and computers. But I don't know. I'm strange I guess. Strange is interesting though, better than normal and boring." 

**Control freak and can't remember parts of his life... **"Doctor, can Time Lords erase they're memories?" He asked when the Doctor visited Earth. 

The Doctor's eyes widened. "Why?"

"I have a hunch," he replied, hoping the answer would be no. 

"Actually yes, using something called a Chameleon Arch. Normally used to turn a Time Lord into a human." The Doctor explained, "Wait, Forza. You think Vigilare has used it?"

"Yeah, but it's probably nothing. He couldn't have taken it. And he just said he was a bit of a control freak," He told him. 

"It's just a coincidence, hopefully." 

"He also said something about forgetting his past." Forza added in. 

"What?" The Doctor looked at him nervously, "I have to go and check on something. Wait here!"

"Oh, no, no, no." The Doctor pulled at his big hair, "It's missing. The watch is missing. Forza!" The teenager peeked his head around the door, "What is it?" 

"I think your right!" The Time Lord said, sounding worried, "We have to absolutely make sure it's Calvin, get the watch off him then keep it away from him." 

Short chapter I know, thanks for reading. :-)


	17. This Can't be Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters except the one's I created.

Bold italics are in the past (in thoughts) these thoughts are in Vigilare's P.O.V, it's a bit complicated because the bits that aren't in his P.O.V are just bold. Italics are Calvin's thoughts.

Chapter Seventeen

Calvin did have a fob watch, the Doctor asked him carefully, he had to make sure not to put much emphasis on the watch. However the teenager just handed it over to him, and said. "You can have it if you want. I hate it. Whenever I hold it, it gives me a headache," Calvin pressed it into his hand. The Doctor blinked, "Headaches?"

"Yeah, weird huh?" He replied, "Wait, how did you know I had it?" _I never show anyone it. _

"Uh, I thought I saw it sticking out of your jacket pocket," the Doctor grinned, flipping the watch in his hand. "Anyway, thank you." _Thank you? _

"_**What's your name?" She's tall, and kinda scary looking. **_

"_**Vigilare," I don't know if I want to leave here. I hate it here, but I don't trust her. **_

**The woman grabbed his chin, not very roughly but enough to make the boy flinch. She inspected each side of his face. **

_**What's she doing? "Dark brown eyes, blonde hair, a single freckle next to the left eyebrow." Is she listing what I look like? "How old are you?" **_

"_**Six years, four months." She's still looking at me. "And two days." She's smiling? **_

"_**I'll take him." **_

_Is this my memory? _Calvin scowled, _I don't remember it at all... It's like someone's telling me it. _He rolled over onto his side on his bed. Which he slept in when staying at his empty apartment, he often tried to remember things. Occasionally he would get little parts of his memory back but he couldn't place himself in them.

"_**Aw shut up Neanderthal! Just cause your freakishly big!" I hate her! Who does she think she is?! Ha, look she's so 'sad'. **_

"_**Well your a shrimp!" Oh, real original Sara. "I could squash you with one finger!" **_

"_**Pft, I'd like to see you try!" This should be fun. We've got the whole class watching! **_

"_**Vigilare! Sara! Sit down right now and stop threatening each other!" Mrs. Spears always says that. Old bag.**_

"**Hell no! She started it!" Vigilare snarled, pointing at the taller girl. **

"**I don't care who started it! Just stop being so petty and sit down right now!" The teacher commanded. The ten year old narrowed his eyes and smiled sarcastically. "Oh, okay **

**Mrs. Spears." As soon as she turned around he mimicked her high pitched voice. **

"**That's it! Out!" She spun round viciously. Vigilare grinned and put his hand to his chest, faking outrage. "What? It wasn't me. I'm so offended!" **

"**Who else would it be?!" He pointed at Sara as he walked out smugly. **

_That's not me is it? What a brat... _Calvin woke up the next morning and rubbed his forehead feeling drowsy after another unpeaceful night of 'memories' he couldn't imagine. He sat up and shook his head, using his fingers to ply out some dust from his black hair. _I'm going to work! _He announced to himself getting sick of trying to work out his dreams.

Another chapter done! XD Thanks for reading.


	18. Inside his Head

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters except the one's I created.

Bold italics are Calvin's thoughts. Just bold are Forza's thoughts. Oh, and italics are the Doctor's. There is kinda a lot of thought and stuff in this chapter's gonna be something that isn't a thought or a movie. This will be in bold italic underlined.

Chapter Eighteen

"Jack back?" Calvin asked Toshiko who was busy typing and scanning on a computer.

"Not yet, he says there's some dangerous aliens that could kill us. So he's doing it alone," she replied, eyes not leaving the screen.

"There was something I wanted to ask him, do you have his number?"

"You asked yesterday Calvin," she sighed, "What have you been doing during the afternoons anyway?"

"Uh," he thought about a reason. "Stuff, with friends." _**Friends, weird I've never really had friends. Well, I can remember any. **_"That's good, you never talk about yourself you know," Toshiko smiled, still looking at the screen.

"Ha, I don't have anything interesting to say about me," Calvin grinned.

Forza gulped nervously seeing Calvin completely unaware of what he might have been. The Doctor greeted him, "Hey Calvin," he said feeling guilty for what he was going to do. "I was examining Siate but we've got some bad news."

"Huh? What is it?" he asked, "Is she mortal again?"

"No, we found out it may be contagious," The Doctor lied, trying to look as genuine as he could. Forza was meanwhile running his hand through his hair, **I hope this works. But, I like Calvin. It's hard to believe it could be Vigilare. **"What?" Calvin replied, shocked.

"Yeah, bad I know. I've examined me and Forza and Spero, so could I check you? Just to be safe," The Doctor requested, Calvin nodded.

The Time Lord ran the sonic screwdriver over Calvin, scanning his chest, eyes and brain waves. _Not good, he is. Definitely. Vigilare probably rushed the process and didn't know how to work it properly so he left traces of himself. Not good. Really, really not good. _"Oh, good, your not immortal," The Doctor told Calvin, acting pleased and relieved. The young man sighed in relief. _**I wonder, what being immortal would be like. I guess it would get boring. Maybe. **_Forza turned to the Doctor, the Time Lord nodded discreetly. **Oh no, he is. **

"_**It's so DARK!" a voice said in Calvin's head, although the young man couldn't hear the voice at all. The voice who still could feel a body of his own lifted his hands up to his face, "I can't even see my hands." He growled, "I've gotten it wrong!" The voice was male, not very deep or very high. It cursed in anger, seething and it even screamed in frustration. "I'm stuck in my head," he groaned, using his unseen hands to pull at his equally unseen hair. **_

_**The voice was Vigilare, or the Controller, who decided he should go and walk around. Try to see how far he could go. It was what seemed like an hour before he gave up. "Crap," he sat down, "Heh, at least there's a floor." Vigilare ran his hands down the surface and then tapped it with his fists, it was hard, and cold. "Ow," he rubbed his knuckle, scowling. Whatever the floor was made of, Vigilare made a mental note not to hit it again. "I hate this," the Controller muttered. **_

_**Then he had an idea. He grinned gleefully, suddenly cheering up. Vigilare closed his eyes and concentrated hard, trying to hear, he had a theory that maybe if he concentrated and tried to tune into 'Calvin' then he would know what was going on. The events that had happened to his disguise appeared to him like a movie, showing each and every memory his human self had in his mind. "Forza and the Doctor?" He smiled sinisterly, "At least that went as planned." The next memories were of Siate and her immortality. "Damn, still not dying? Why not? It's not fair." The Controller complained, "Heh, heh, I destroyed her planet." The memory of Forza comforting her came into his head, he couldn't help snickering, "Oh, your kidding me! Classic! As if he can do anything to stop me!" **_

"_**Wait, wait, wait!" For some reason when he was alone in the dark, Vigilare kept talking aloud. It was partly because he didn't want to be over taken by the drums constant pounding. "He TOLD Forza and the Doctor about not remembering stuff?! You idiot! You idiotic idiot!" The Controller broke his concentration and banged his head against the pitch black floor, ignoring the pain that came with it. "What if they take the watch?" **_

Another chapter done. I'm going to try and make my chapters a bit longer to make up for earlier shortness. :) Anyway, thanks for reading.


	19. The Snow

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters, except the one's I created.

Bold is Forza's thoughts. Bold italics is Calvin's thoughts.

Chapter Nineteen

_**Vigilare paced up and down, now very concerned. He had found out something very bad to make his terrible situation even worse, "He already gave the watch to them!" He groaned, sitting down on the floor, "To Forza and the Doctor! Why?" The Controller gulped, he had just realized something. "I could be trapped in here, until Calvin dies... Then I'll die!" He wailed, "That's probably in sixty or seventy years! I should have put a time limit on how long he'd be human!" **_

_**The Controller bit his lip, "I don't want to be trapped in here! What am I going to do?!" He slumped, then snapped his fingers. "Oh, like Forza would let that happen, and the Doctor. Ha! Right. They'll let me out! And the Doctor desperately wants not to be the last Time Lord, heh." **_

_**It made him feel a little bit better but it didn't nearly get rid of the sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach.**_

The Doctor flipped the watch over in his palm, "What should I do?" Forza looked into the room from the hallway at Calvin who was talking to the newly arrived Spero, completely unaware. "If you bring Vigilare out then, Calvin dies?"

"Yes," the Doctor replied quietly.

Forza sighed, "I don't know then, so Vigilare is in this watch?"

"I don't know," he answered, "Either that or he's stuck in Calvin's head. Which is worse, for him."

"Why?"

"Because then he's trapped there until Calvin dies," the Doctor told Forza who swallowed, hoping that he wouldn't have to make the decision. "So it's either Vigilare's trapped and then dies, or Calvin dies and Vigilare is free," Forza muttered, looking to Calvin again.

Calvin looked out the window, "You know what's weird?"

"No, what?" Spero replied, "Is it the grass? I thought that was strange."

"No, I'm from Earth, I'm assuming anyway. I've never seen snow before, that is snow right?" He pointed at a white clump of frost on the window.

"I dunno, I'm not from here," he shrugged, "Hey Forza is this snow?" Forza raised his eyebrows, and walked through to the room and nodded. "Yes, why?"

"Never seen it," Calvin told him, admiring the increasing amount of snow covering the pavements of the streets. "Or I have but I can't remember it."

**He hasn't been really alive even for a year, I can't let him die. **"Doctor, I think we shouldn't open the watch. We shouldn't destroy it but I don't think I could stand knowing Calvin was killed by you or me. Not to mention Vigilare probably was the one to destroy Grakium," He ended his statement spitefully, "And I have a plan, we let Calvin live out his life, then just before he dies, we let Vigilare out of him and then Vigilare regenerates. That way they can both live."

"That actually isn't a bad idea," The Doctor agreed, "But what if he dies suddenly, like he gets hit by a car and dies instantly."

"Then," Forza thought about it, "I don't think that will happen out of likeliness but if it does, I don't know. Vigilare will die, I suppose, although; I won't kill or allow Calvin to be killed. He's a good person."

The Doctor slipped the watch into his pocket, "Fine."

"_**Oh, goody, new memories, whoopee." Vigilare murmured sarcastically. "Snow huh? Wow, who cares?" **_

Despite Vigilare complete not caring about the weather Calvin shook off snow on his hands, after 'investigating' the snow. "Ah, my hands are numb." He looked over to Siate, who was dressed entirely in white, "You blend into this scene."

"O-Oh, I suppose I do," she replied. "You don't though," she said, referring to his tendency to wear black. "I don't suit white," he scowled, "Wait." _**I've never worn white have I? So how do I know that I don't suit it? **_"Never mind." Calvin dismissed it, "Are you still staying at the hotel?"

"Yes. It was nice of the Doctor to pay for m-me to stay there."

"Yeah, he does seem a nice guy. It makes me feel a little bad, I'm surrounded by all these really nice people." Calvin said, grinning.

"I think your nice," she muttered. "You helped find out why I was immortal."

"Well, thanks. That one of the first compliments I've ever had."

I need to update more frequently. :-) Thanks for reading.


	20. Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters except the one's I created.

Calvin's thoughts are in bold italics, Vigilare in his head is bold, italics and underlined, Calvin's dreams will be in italics.

Chapter Twenty

Calvin looked through his closet, "Black, black, black, black, black." He saw only black shirts, black trousers and some black hooded tops. "This is crazy, I never noticed this." He looked through his wallet, which incidentally was black as well, he had quite a lot of money. _**Maybe I should buy some different clothes, white, blue and other colors. Black is boring. **_

Vigilare jumped up happily, he know could hear Calvin's thoughts a bit more, as long as he concentrated. He had been trying to tune himself into his mind for what seemed like a little over an hour. _**"Maybe now I can talk to him, torment him and order him to get the watch back,"**_ he muttered. What he heard next surprised him.

"Did you say something?" Calvin asked Forza, even though he was sure it wasn't his voice.

"_**That's my voice! And the voice after it was Forza's!"**_ Vigilare was ecstatic.

"What?" Calvin snapped, "Who the hell are you?"

Forza frowned, "What are you talking about Calvin? You okay?"

"Yeah," he said, although he wasn't sure he was, "I have to go. See you tomorrow." He quickly strode out of the shop and onto the nearest seat, a park bench, "Who are you?" He repeated, through gritted teeth, the voice sounded exactly like his own. _**"I'm you! Well, no your more me, than I am you. I made you up."**_

Calvin had had a long argument with the Controller until he eventually made it back to his flat. "You didn't make me! If anything, I made you! Your probably a figment of my imagination!"

"_**So your going insane? Well, how do you explain this? You can't remember anything before you started working in Torchwood, recently you've been having dreams of MY life! You haven't even reached the best part though."**_

"The best part?" Calvin raised an eyebrow, and put down the plastic bag he held on his bed.

"_**Heh, I can manipulate your mind now! I'm in control you know! I worked it out," **_Vigilare said proudly, he sounded as if he was sneering at him. **_"You'll dream of it tonight. Pleasant dreams!"_**

The Doctor blinked, "He started to talk to himself?"

"Yeah, in the middle of a store he started asking who this person was and then suddenly went out," Forza explained over the phone, "Do you think Vigilare has been able to communicate with him?"

"It's possible, actually, I think that's probably it." the Time Lord looked concerned, "I hope he hasn't though. That would, be very bad."

"Mm," Forza agreed, "What should we do then?"

"Come to the TARDIS tomorrow around midday, I'll tell Siate to come as well. We'll contact Calvin, see what happened since he left the store and question him but not obviously."

"_Garoon, how many soldiers are there?" The Controller asked the lieutenant. _

"_On board? Roughly 100,000." _

"_Fine, that should be suitable defense, and over the planet?" _

"_Over 500,000,000 soldiers eligible for battle sir," Garoon answered, nearly they're entire planet's population that was over 18 were soldiers. "And 200,000,000 intelligence officers." Vigilare tried to remember the population on Grakium, it wasn't that large. "Right, here are my orders, send 300,000,000 foot soldiers to Grakium. Kill everyone, only take the Generals and strongest soldiers prisoner, if they will be completely loyal to me then they shall become part of the army. Oh, and find these two, Spero Mondo and Siate Glickor. If you find a soldier named Lot Tare, kill him, but do it in front of me." He drew a circle around Grakium and wrote the amount of soldiers, "Take another 100,000,000 and invade this small planet here. The people here are weak, but efficient. Some will be useful." _

_Soon the planet was invaded, Vigilare watched the destruction over a visual link. He cackled jubilantly, but was a little disappointed when his enemies weren't found on the planet. He sighed, "Oh well, anyway, I think we'll find them eventually and until then lets wreck a little more havoc, eh Garoon?"_

Chapter done! Sorry the breaks between updates are getting longer folks :(


	21. Manipulation

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters except the one's I created.

Bold italic underlined are Vigilare's speech when in Calvin's head and bold is Calvin's thoughts.

Chapter Twenty One

Calvin awoke with a gasp, "You destroyed Siate and Spero's planet?!" He growled, "I'm not you!" Vigilare sneered even though Calvin couldn't see him, _**"Oh, but I did! And I enjoyed it, no wait, YOU enjoyed it!"**_

"No I didn't!" The other part of Vigilare suddenly had an idea, "Wait, maybe I should tell the Doctor. What do you say to that?"

"_**What?! You wouldn't!"**_ The Controller panicked slightly, he would have to convince him otherwise, **_"What if we make a deal?! I can give you half of my mind! That way you will have power and success but still be you!"_**

Calvin smirked, "You said your name is the Controller? Not in control are you? I could steal that watch back and destroy it."

Vigilare gulped audibly, _**"But I created you!"**_

"I'm not an idiot," Calvin told him, feeling a completely in control and actually quite content. "Even if you created me I don't care. How do I know I didn't create you?"

"_**You didn't!"**_ Vigilare growled, **_"And anyway, the offer I'm giving you is really good! If you don't take it I can erase your memory again... I can manipulate them and make you into a killer! Well you already are but you'll do it, not me!"_** This made Calvin stop in his tracks towards the phone. "You can't do that can you?" He tried to sound as if he knew he couldn't.

"_**Oh, I can!"**_ The Controller was lying but knew he sounded convincing, **_"It's half and half or becoming a killer again! I could make you kill Forza and Spero and the Doctor and Siate! But in Siate's case, over and over and over again!"_** He laughed joyfully, he was actually planning to do that when he opened the watch.

Calvin clenched his fists, "Fine, I'll do what you want."

He walked down the streets to where he knew the Doctor's TARDIS was, entering under pretense of forgetting his phone. Calvin couldn't help feel guilty but he knew what the Controller was planing. **He's not going to give me half, I'm not stupid. He's going to kill me. Maybe even kill friends, I'm despicable. I'm doing this so I won't be conscious when or if he does it. And maybe I can stop him, maybe if I have a tiny bit of me left I'll stop him! But, that isn't going to happen. Darn, I don't want to die. **Calvin flipped the watch over and over again in his hand, it was silver with patterns engraved into it, he didn't know what they meant though. Quickly he slipped it into his pocket, "Bye Forza! Bye Doctor, bye Spero! Say goodbye to Siate for me," he waved.

"Why? Are you going somewhere?" The Doctor asked suspiciously.

"No, just going to be busy for quite a while." Calvin lied.

Vigilare, just out of the watch, stretched his limbs, smiling triumphantly. He couldn't believe his luck that Calvin had worked for Torchwood. The Controller soon was at Torchwood putting on his act of Calvin. "Hey Calvin," Toshiko didn't look up from her screen, she seemed busy. Vigilare made a noise but since he didn't know her name kept quiet. He sat down at a computer and typed quickly, he knew he had to work fast.

The Doctor turned to Forza, looking worried but not very surprised, "The watch is gone!"

"What? Calvin took it?" He was afraid that Vigilare could contact Calvin and would manipulate him into opening it. Forza took out his mobile phone and rang Calvin's mobile. "It's on! Maybe we can talk him out of it!" However Vigilare immediately just pressed the ignore button and turned the phone off. The Doctor took the phone off Forza, "I can trace it. Although I think I know where he'll be." A few moments later he nodded, "I was right, he's at Torchwood."

Finally updated. Sorry for the long break inbetween.


	22. A Test and Possible Genocide

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters, except the one's I created.

Bold is Spero's thoughts. Bold italics are in the past.

Chapter Twenty Two

"_**The tests will consist of a standard I.Q test, an exam on mathematics and language. And the top three candidates will meet with me, sit another mixed exam then a winner will be determined." the woman told the head of the orphanage who was looking slightly confused. **_

"_**What will the age range be?"**_

"_**Five to seven years old, I want the child to be young," she replied. **_

_**Forza bit his bottom lip, the questions were tricky. 'If X is 7 and Y is 2 and Z is -3 what is 2x-Y+4z-x?' and 'what can be said about the sentence structure? Jason- a boy who loved fishing, went on trips with his father every Saturday.' That's why he was surprised when he got told he came in joint first. "You came in first as well as a boy in another orphanage in London, next week you'll go to the finals." **_

"_**Um, wow," he smiled. **_

_**Vigilare picked up the red crayon and scribbled it all over the paper, "There must be a mistake." One of the workers whispered, "He couldn't have came in first! He just sits there, drawing those grotesque monsters!" **_

"_**Shh, what if he hears you? And he couldn't have cheated. Next week he'll go to the finals." **_

_**Vigilare lifted up and admired his work, he felt the human head was a particularly a nice touch. He had heard every word they'd heard but didn't really care, the orphanage was rubbish and he thought even if he was adopted that would be rubbish as well. **_

_**The three finalists were Vigilare, Forza and a girl called Cassie. After another test and Forza and Vigilare coming in joint first, the woman met with them both separately. Forza seemed fine for her heir but choose to be adopted by another family so she choose Vigilare instead.**_

Spero opened the apartment door, it was unlocked, which was lucky since he hadn't the Doctor's sonic screwdriver. He shouted out just in case, "Calvin?! You there?" There was no response, he walked into his living room, it was pretty ordinary looking, "Controller?" He hoped deeply there wouldn't be a reply to that name, and there wasn't. **Thank God.** The kitchen was normal looking too, but the fridge was filled with around a dozen bottles of milk. He'd seen Vigilare gulping the stuff down, **I guess he couldn't get rid o' his love of milk. **He looked into his bedroom, it was messy. Filled with papers on medicine, chemistry, computing and lots of other technical things. **Nothing suspicious. Probably was human, poor guy. **

Vigilare clenched his fists, he had done it, quickly he memorized the passwords and codes on the screen, it was just him and Toshiko in the base, luckily. Having to fight off the entire Torchwood team would be a pain. He, also luckily, had Calvin's memories. The Controller stood up and paced towards the safe, opening it with ease. Toshiko finally noticed that something was wrong, "Calvin? What are you doing? Only Jack's allowed in there."

"Ha," he smirked, back to her, taking out weapons, "Then he should have protected it better. Now, hands up." He had a little experience in shooting people after taking over all those galaxies. Toshiko gulped and done what he said. "Good," he flipped his phone over and dialed his second in command, "Garoon, all battle ships to Earth, well except three for planet protection. Prepare for complete genocide on the humans. Kill everyone, including Forza and the Doctor. But bring Siate, I have a plan."

Toshiko looked horrified, "W-Who are you? What happened to Calvin?"

After hanging up he smiled maliciously, "I'm the Controller, Calvin never really was a proper person, I just made him up."

"But he was human! We took a blood sample and done a health check," she argued.

"Chameleon arch, and why am I explaining this to you? I mean, it's not like it matters, they should be here in around... Ten to fifteen minutes."

Going to put the Magic Thief on hold for one or two days cause I have had an idea for this one!! May update again tonight if I keep writing!


	23. A Deal from a Manipulator

Siate's thoughts are in italics and Vigilare's are bold italics.

Chapter Twenty Three

Toshiko turned as she heard the door open, it was Ianto, he saw his workmate pointing a gun at his other workmate, "Tosh, Calvin, what's-" **BANG! **

"Ianto!" Toshiko flinched and stared at the now groaning and bleeding Ianto, "He didn't do anything!"

Vigilare shrugged, "But keeping two people under one gun is kinda difficult. And I didn't kill him, I don't think, maybe I did. Anyway, I just shot him in the leg." She was about to reply but was stopped by the sound of the gun being cocked,_** Garoon better hurry up... **_

The large battle ships came soon, Garoon came through the Torchwood door, "Sir, we've started war on Earth. Although we've lost a lot of soldiers to the Daleks we have more than enough to destroy this primitive planet."

"Good! Found Siate yet?" He asked.

"She's on the mother ship."

The Controller grinned, "Ah, my plans almost complete! Once Earth is destroyed, the Doctor and Forza's dead we can work our way up to universal conquest!"

"Forza and the Doctor?" The lieutenant asked looking confused.

"Yes, I told you to kill them," he replied.

"They haven't been found yet Sir," the Controller sighed, seeming a little let down. But signaled for them to leave. "Oh, yeah. Here, help me carry these doomsday devices," he said before leaving, arms filled with weapons.

Siate's shackles were tied up to tightly, made of rough rope that nearly cut her skin, it seemed she was there for almost an hour. That may not seem like a ridiculously long time but when you know your second home planet is being destroyed after the first one has been destroyed by the same person, it seems like an eternity. Vigilare sauntered in, listening to something that appeared to be an i-pod. Black of course. He stood in front of her, she was standing as well. "Been crying much?" He knew the answer, she had managed to stop herself but her eyes were tearful and her face tear streaked. The Controller took out a headphone and placed it into her ear, "Listen to this." She winced and started to sob at the sound, "Your 'home away from home' is getting decimated. Hear them scream?"

_Monster, h-how can he?_

_**Ha, ha. 'Poor' Siate. **_Vigilare grinned unpleasantly, "You can stop it you know."

"W-What?" she couldn't believe her ears, he was offering a way out? _It must be a trick._

"I'll spare them, and Forza, and the Doctor." He told her, "All you have to do is become my pawn."

Siate gulped, "What d-do you mean?"

"I let them live, you become a pawn, or if it's easier to understand. They live, you let me find out why your immortal then I take that 'curse' from you. We both win." She winced, he was talking gently, and he still looked like Calvin. "What about Calvin?"

"What about him? He's dead." He saw her tear up again. "Oh for God's sake, don't start crying again! I'm trying to be generous! Now, is it a deal?" Siate didn't answer, she looked into his eyes, it was hard to tell what he was thinking. He quickly walked over to a stereo set and pressed the i-pod against it, the screams echoed through the room, it was deafening. "Deal?!"

"O-Okay! Fine! I'll do it!" She screamed desperately, wishing she could cover her ears.

Short I know but it seemed like an appropriate stopping point. Thanks for reading.


	24. Hate

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters except the one's I created.

Bold italics are memories.

Chapter Twenty Four

The Doctor and Forza had gotten Spero by the TARDIS and transported themselves inside the Controller's mother ship. But unfortunately, Vigilare was well prepared. Within minutes they were in separate cells, enduring taunts. "I put trackers on the ship for unauthorized people, I learned to be extra careful since that last time!"

Forza stared at the cell's grey floor, he'd gone for metal again, "So you've been saying for the past, fifteen minutes."

"Well, admit it! You weren't expecting me to catch you so easily and steal the Doctor's TARDIS, right? Right?" Vigilare seemed jubilant at his triumph.

Spero sighed loudly, "If you done braggin', tell us what you've done with Siate!"

"Why should I? Who's caged here? Me or you?" he sidestepped to Spero's cell. "You! Ha ha! And, guess what I have!" The Doctor glared at him, but he knew it whatever it would be it would be very bad for them. "Guess!"

Soon afterwards Vigilare was holding several controls in his hands, smirking, "From Torchwood!"

The Doctor flinched, he had known those weapons Jack owned would come to bad things, if only he had listened. "Vigilare, listen to me, don't do this! Your going to kill so many people who never done you any harm!"

Vigilare laughed hysterically, when he finally stopped he sidestepped back over to the Doctor's cell, "So? You think I care?"

"Why are you doing this? Your not even working with the Master, it's not part of some big plan, so why don't you just stop?!" The Doctor asked, feeling rage build up inside him.

"Because, I hated being human, before Calvin, I mean before I knew my true self. I hated it, I hate humans! I hate them!" It was Vigilare's turn to be angry, angry at memories he wanted to forget.

Forza looked up from the floor and glanced at the distressed dictator, who had started chuckling, "And also, I own sixteen galaxies, I can't let that slip through my fingers can I?"

_**Vigilare brushed the remaining dirt off with his fingertips and opened the blood red box to find a letter and a watch like device. He stared at them for a few seconds before unfolding the letter and read it. The boy smirked, he tried to think who would play such an elaborate prank. No one he knew would go to so much trouble. Or would they? He took a screwdriver out from a cardboard box where he kept his 'toys'. It really contained tools, acid and some other things he kept a secret from his adoptive mother. Vigilare opened the back of the vortex manipulator, "Woah," he hadn't seen the system before, it had parts that glowed and whirred but even the parts that didn't seemed really complex. **_

_**Later that night he was drinking milk from the bottle, accompanied by some chocolate, he typed in the co-ordinates and to his surprise he really did go to Grakium, he had the shock of his life and desperately tried to get back to Earth. He realized then he didn't know how to. He was trapped. Vigilare was in a large room, it was empty apart from lots of machinery and computers. "T-This can't be happening." Vigilare muttered, he walked around the room, looking through a one way window, there were people. White haired people. He read the letter again, power and control was promised. It was probably a dream anyway. **_

_**He watched the instructions again and again, it told him to make them fear him, to be cruel and rule with an iron fist. "Huh, does that mean killing them," he wondered, he wasn't sure. Vigilare didn't know if he could actually do that. He'd threatened a few people with it but never actually done it. **_

_**The next day he announced he was taking over, "And, I have loads of weapons so don't even think of fighting back!" Of course there were rebels, within the first few hours, Vigilare saw them on the computer screen, wielding guns and metal poles, he then decided on it, "It's them or me," he thought. And then he pressed the button that released gas, killing them all. If he was honest, which he wasn't, he would admit his first deaths scared him. He was a murderer. But each time it got easier and easier. **_

This, this, this, is the second last chapter! sniff Thanks for reading. I have a surprise in store ;)


	25. The End

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters, except the one's I created.

Memories will be in bold italics. Oh, and there is one use of very bad language :s So I put stars. Sorry, I don't actually swear but it's because Vigilare was so frustrated.

Chapter Twenty Five

"_**It died did it?" The woman folded her arms and glared at her adoptive son.**_

"_**Yeah," Vigilare replied coolly, "Here." He tossed her the dead bird. **_

_**His parent did take it but looked disgusted, "If it died because it was old, why is it's head torn off and has burns?" **_

_**The boy shrugged, "It was old." **_

"_**You can't expect me to believe that!" She retorted angrily, "Heads do not fall off naturally! And I heard you started a fire!" **_

"_**So?! It's was tiny! It was just a small one behind the sheds!" His blond hair flopped over his eyes messily. **_

"_**For God sake! When was the last time you brushed your hair Vigilare?!" She ran her hand through it, hearing a pull.**_

"_**OW! You stupid JERK!" **_

"_**Don't talk to me like that!" **_

"_**Oh shut up!" He growled and stormed out the room. **_

_**Vigilare thought of this memory in his first night on Grakium, she seemed to always be screaming at him or glaring at him, or both. He loathed her, but then again, he liked it when she wasn't home and he got the chance to do what he wanted. Although it also meant her interrogating him when she came back. He sighed deeply, freedom and control felt good. **_

The Doctor kept running his sonic screwdriver over the metal bars of the cell, "It's not working! He's deadlocked it! Why is he so clever?!"

Spero shrugged, "Well he did ask us t' get him textbooks sometimes so he could learn about things."

"Still!" the Time Lord replied, seeming irritated but somewhat admiring, "I can't believe this! Trapped in a cage!"

Forza, who had kept reasonably quiet throughout everything was listening to what was happening. Their situation seemed to be getting worse and worse. And he couldn't help thinking about his family, he hoped that no soldiers had hurt or even killed them. He rubbed his eyes with his fingers, mumbling to himself, he wished none of this had happened.

Vigilare put his fingers on Siate's temples and closed his eyes, he withdrew sharply and clutched his head in agony for the fourth time. "AAAAH!!" He banged his head on the floor in frustration, "Why do you keep DOING that?!"

"I-I don't know what you mean," Siate replied timidly.

"You keep making the drums so loud!" The Controller yelled, furious and in pain.

"It's n-not on purpose, honestly, it's not," she told him. Vigilare growled but stopped shouting and accepted the fact he needed to know for sure if she didn't know why she was immortal. He also didn't understand why he couldn't penetrate her mind, Garoon's was easy. The Controller was about to put his fingers on the sides of her head but then flinched back. "Forget it," he muttered, "I can't do it."

The Doctor heard tapping that sounded like footsteps, probably boots. He thought it was a soldier, and he was right. Garoon put a finger to his lips and brought out some keys, "The Controller's too busy to notice." The Doctor, Spero and Forza were honestly, stunned. But were pleased, a little suspicious as well. "He's not going to just bring us out an' dash our hopes is he?" Spero muttered, Garoon gave him an amused look. As if what he had said was the stupidest thing he'd ever heard. "No, I was too scared to rebel against him, but this is too much, I won't, I won't be a part of this!" the Lieutenant said, a hint of disgust was in his voice. Forza wasn't satisfied, "But you were fine with the genocide of Grakium."

"But, I was so scared! I didn't want to die, I'm really sorry, I know I'm a coward, but let me help!" Garoon pleaded.

"How did you know Vigilare destroyed Grakium Forza?" The Doctor asked.

"I didn't," he replied, sounding upset, "But I had a suspicion, I promised that he wouldn't hurt Siate!"

Spero, who was from that planet, clenched his fists. "He is so, dead."

"No," the Doctor retorted quickly, "No more death."

They approached the door and heard Vigilare talking to Siate but couldn't make out what he was saying properly. "This ring, it should work." The Controller told her, "I need DNA, but it probably will..."

The soldier pushed the others back slightly, "I'll go in first. Then when I get the device off him, it'll be safe."

"Are you sure he won't know?" The Doctor asked, "I can-"

"No, it's fine. He won't know." He seemed confident.

The lieutenant strode into the room, "Sir? When are you planning on decimating the planet?"

"Eh? In a little while, there's no hurry, I want them to suffer first." Vigilare replied, not looking up. "Oh? I don't think you should do that." Garoon told him, sounding different than before.

"Huh?" The Controller stood up, "Since when do you tell me what you think? Your opinion means absolutely nothing!" Siate gulped nervously. Hadn't the Controller said that he had penetrated Garoon's mind? And now controlled him?

Forza looked at his wristwatch, "It's longer than he said," he told the Doctor. "Do you think Vigilare knew?"

"No, no." The Doctor shook his head, "I don't think so. He's a bit like the Master in that way, vain. Too sure of himself." There was suddenly a scream of pain.

"Garoo-"

"No! No, no! It's not him!" The Doctor grabbed at the door handle then slapped it in frustration, "He locked it!"

"Vigilare?!" Forza asked, becoming concerned and guilty that he'd doubted Garoon.

"No! Garoon! He must have! Ooooh, he fooled us!"

Vigilare wrenched his hand away momentarily only to have it pinned down against the metal floor, he glared hatefully at Garoon, his eyes were filled with betrayal. "Let me go!"

"So you can execute me? Torture me? Ha, as if little boy," he sounded so mocking and patronizing. "Shut up! What the hell's going on?!" Siate watched, confused, relieved and a little scared was what she felt as she watched Vigilare and Garoon argue loudly. "Not so in control now are you?" The lieutenant smirked and pushed him away from him, Vigilare growled and rubbed his now bruised forearms. After recovering from the shock he grabbed a gun that lay on a cabinet and pointed it at Garoon from the opposite side of the room.

The Doctor slammed into the door, his right side, he knew, would be badly bruised but he continued to do so until he eventually pounded at it with his fists and screamed. "Let it open! Garoon! Vigilare! Someone open this door!"

Vigilare ignored the shouts of the Doctor but narrowed his eyes at his second in command, "What is this mutiny? Want the galaxies for yourself?"

"Pf, no, I'm doing my job." Garoon didn't seem afraid of the gun that was pointed at him.

"Your job is to obey me!" The Controller snapped.

He shook his head and opened his right hand, a weapon with a long handle an almost as long steel blade with was curved materialized into it. A scythe. "My job may have been that as Garoon, but, you see, your on my list." 'Garoon' stretched out his arms and put his legs about a meter apart, an ankle long black robe appeared over his military uniform, and a hood covered the top half of his face. "You reap what you sow."

Vigilare suddenly became afraid, more afraid than when he couldn't kill Siate, and he recognized him. He looked like the Grim Reaper. But he wasn't religious, or superstitious, he was completely atheist in everything. "Y-You, can't, be," he couldn't hide his fear.

"Oh, why can't I?"

"Because, because, you just can't!" The Controller yelled and pulled the trigger. The bullet speeded towards him, the man side stepped. "We have to practice stuff like this at the organization. Dodging bullets, hand to hand combat, etcetera." He threw a knife that came from a pocket at the door, "And perfect aim. And picking locks."

The Doctor although shoving at the door didn't expect it to suddenly fly open, he stumbled, Forza and Spero after him. "Vigilare!" The Controller was lying on his back on the floor, bleeding heavily. The Doctor rushed towards him and Forza joined him, "Spero, help Siate!" The man was watching from a corner in the room, a blind spot for everyone in the area unless the were staring right at him. He was good at physics.

The Doctor wrapped an arm around Vigilare, "Forza give me your jacket!" Forza did just that and the Time Lord tied it around the teenager's torso, trying to stop the bleeding. "You'll be okay, and you can regenerate right? What regeneration are you on?"

"Doesn't matter," Vigilare replied, squirming at the Doctor touching him, and then wincing in pain, "I tried, and, it just isn't working!"

"What? What happened?" The Doctor looked concerned and even slightly tearful, he had been in a situation like this before. Except this person wanted to regenerate.

"Garoon, he had a, scythe." The teenager sounded pained, the Doctor could feel his heartbeats slowing. "But, it doesn't matter. I made something in case of this," he smirked triumphantly, "It'll work."

"Vigilare, listen to me." The Doctor said, "What did you make? I need to know. Or I can't help you."

"Ha, I don't need your help. And all I need is Forza to wear a ring and I get three of his lives."

Forza felt cold sweat on his head, "Oh, Vigilare. I, I, am, sorry. I can't."

The Doctor didn't seem surprised. Spero didn't either, he hardly looked up and continued to untie Siate, "W-What's going on Spero?" She asked weakly.

"It's okay Siate," he replied. "It'll all work out."

Vigilare's eyes widened, "What do you mean, you can't, or you won't?!" He suddenly gasped in pain and groaned. The Doctor shifted his hand that held Vigilare and whispered gently, "He can't. He found out that Time Lord's can't live normally. Forza made himself human, and kept his memories."

The man in the dark corner raised his eyebrows, he had to admit it was unexpected. But he didn't have time for this, and Vigilare's time was running out. He pressed a button on a device and was gone.

The Controller was left speechless, utterly defeated. His dark eyes welled up and felt a sickening feeling join the pain. "W-What?"

"I'm so sorry Vigilare, I'm honestly, so, so sorry." The Doctor told him quietly, Forza and the other's stayed quiet. Even Vigilare did for a few moments before hissing in pain as his hearts gave their last thumps and uttering a simple, "Damn it."

Around fifteen minutes later the soldiers retreated under 'Garoon's' command. The Doctor couldn't find a trace of him anywhere. But he couldn't help but feel a familiarity with him. "He was going to m-modify it so I could wear it." Siate whimpered, holding out a ring on her hand, "To get some of my l-life."

The Doctor stared at the ring, and then took it off her, before dropping it in his pocket, "Do you think I should bring him back?"

Forza thought about it, "No."

"Really? That was an awful, straight forward answer." The Doctor replied, a little surprised.

"Yes, but, he died. It's unnatural. And, I promised not to let him hurt Siate again." The teenager told him.

"Okay," he said solemnly, "He was suffering you know. Maybe this way, is kinder. He would have hated the TARDIS anyway."

"It is," Forza said confidently.

"Are you going to live on Earth?" The Doctor asked Siate, Spero had decided to keep traveling with him. Forza of course had refused the offer yet again, he decided to keep being a defense attorney. Siate thought about it, "I d-don't know. I like it here but..."

"You could always come with me." He offered, holding out a hand, "And you can still visit Forza when you want."

"I-I'd love to!" She smiled.

**The End**

Okay, the last paragraph may have been a little lame, but I worked hard on this chapter. :) The man will appear in a later fic (Mwa ha ha), I've been writing this fic for so long... It's sad to stop. Maybe one day I will write another sequel. But for now it's the end. Thank you people for reading it. R.I.P characters I killed off. And, um, thanks again. It's over :o


End file.
